<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Certainly. by In_fridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672519">Certainly.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge'>In_fridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇英语试卷上的阅读短文的同人（也许）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Certainly.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　望向玻璃窗外，阳光、微风、上午十点，美好的星期日。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我坐在常去的咖啡厅里，享用着我的咖啡和今天的晨报。对于像我这样的平凡上班族来说是在好不过的放松了。更何况今天我还赶上一个靠在街边的位置，今天的街区少见的竟人来人往，也许是大家都赶着这个好天气出门。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我收回眼光继续阅读这星期的新闻。而正当我想放下报纸喝口咖啡时，一双手溜进了我的夹克的领子里。我猜想大概又是经常在店里和同学玩的Tom的恶作剧，转过身去正想呵斥他，等着的我的却是一双不熟悉的眼睛。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘿，Steve！你在做什么？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一个我所陌生的男青年站在我的斜后方，刚刚袭击了我的手已经被他收回去，要不是我的脖子上还残留着些偏凉的触感提醒着我，我是不会相信这么大个人会做这种幼稚的事情的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一时间我不知道该回答什么好，因为我在脑海里使劲的搜寻着有关他的信息。而他似乎并没有注意到我的沉默，向服务员点了一杯和我一样的咖啡。盯着他的脸看了许久，我终于想起来了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那是个距离现在的时间有点久远的事情，不过我想在我人生里凌晨被叫起来帮忙铲雪的事这辈子只能有那次了。五年前的冬天，有一个刚满18岁就急匆匆考好驾照在市里乱逛的毛头小子，很不幸他的车技和停车位置都差的过分，当他想再次回到车上时他的车已经被厚厚的积雪埋在了底下。他敲开门和我讲这些事情的时候我还有点不可置信，他得有多幸运才会让这种事情发生在寒冷的二月份的我的家门口。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　说实话我不想记起来在深冬的夜里帮一个素不相识的人铲雪是一种什么样的感受。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　好吧，现在五年前的那个愣头青已经站在我的面前了，我只能让他坐下慢慢等他的咖啡。可能因为我看上去记得他，所以他表现得十分开心。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你还记得我，对吧？我真为此高兴。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我不会想认识这样一个人的，可惜我确实认得他，还有冬夜里的雪。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　放下报纸，我喝了口咖啡。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“所以，你用如此幼稚的方式和我打招呼是因为这次你的车掉进了下水道吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我今天走路来的，而且我已经拿到驾照五年了！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我不是故意想冷嘲热讽，但他对我做的恶作剧我总得在哪报复回去，作为一个肮脏的大人我觉得我还算是有些良心。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他手舞足蹈的比划着，想要告诉我他已经长大成人了——虽然效果不怎么好。我看着他和五年前的小年轻一个样，硬要说也就只有外貌上看起来成长了许多，这也是为什么我一下子没有认出他来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“喔，谢谢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他接过了服务员递来的温咖啡，略高于体温的咖啡使他的指尖染上了一丝粉红。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　显然喝上一口咖啡比起继续和我交谈对他有吸引力得多，所以他耿直的捧起杯子就把还散着热气的液体一股脑倒进了嘴里。随后而来的是他复杂的表情。从他的表情上看我想主要原因应该不是咖啡的温度或者是太过于粗暴的喝法。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我尽力的憋着笑，他大概是很少会来咖啡厅所以才会点了一杯咖啡而没有向服务员多要一小杯牛奶或一两颗方糖。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“如果你不介意以多易少，我这杯咖啡还有一半。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　答案是显而易见的，他拿起我面前的杯子就喝了一大口。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我简直爱上你了，Steve！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　过大的音量和奇怪的内容引来了其他桌的客人向我投来异样的眼光，加上我刚刚还喝了一口我并不是很喜欢的纯咖啡，现在我有点儿心情不好。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“听着，傻小子。你是不是忘了这里是公共场合？如果你愿意小声一些，我们还能继续坐在这聊天而不是被赶出去。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　好歹我忍住了用报纸敲他的头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他整理了会心情，然后用正常的音量和我讲述了关于他的事情。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他说他真的很感谢有人能在那样一个夜晚向他伸出援手。虽然实际上他敲开房门让我帮忙为止我还是处于神情恍惚的状态根本没有在思考，我没有打断他而是在心里默默的向他抱歉。他承认18岁的他确实不够成熟，但是他也感谢能有这样的事情发生，让他明白自己一个人并不是能解决一切的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他还在考研，正值休息日出门闲晃。没想到能够看到坐在窗边的我。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不得不说，如果我和他中有一个人是女性，我会认为这五年后的邂逅非常浪漫。可惜我们俩都是货真价实的男性。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他一口气喝光了杯底最后一点咖啡，重新点了一杯果汁。看得出来他学聪明了一些。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我真的非常非常非常——”我记不清他说了几个非常，但他说的每个非常都用力极了，“谢谢你五年前对我的帮助。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不用谢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我还在与那杯咖啡战斗，它深沉的颜色使我难以下口，也不知道是不是我太挑剔了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他对我的反应算不上满意，狠狠地喝了口刚上的果汁。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　忘了说，我不是很能应付像他这样的年轻人。可我也不想让他伤心，虽然打招呼的方式让我着实不快，但他还能因为五年前的事情向我道谢……就这点上看，他是个不错的人。看着他消沉的神情我感到了抱歉，或许我对他太过于冷淡了。我早该知道大人间的圆滑出事对他并没有什么作用。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“在周末和我这个大了你十几岁的大叔聊聊天作为回报如何。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　今天之前我是绝不会和他这样的人交朋友的，但人总会有点改变，对吧？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“当然，我当然愿意！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“很高兴能和你做朋友……能给你我的手机号吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我将手机递给他，他迅速的输入了一串号码后随意的看了一眼时间。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“已经11点了吗？”他突然手忙脚乱的开始收拾东西，“抱歉，我必须在12点之前回到我的教室。再次谢谢你，你真的是我见过的最好的人了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我也觉得你挺不错的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　赶忙喝光了大半杯果汁，他将我的手机一把塞回了我的手中。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“Bye,Steve！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“Remember that next time you come to treat.”我向起身准备离开的他说道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“Certainly.”</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>